edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Edigins Part 5: Prime
Edigins Part 5: Prime is the final installment in the Edigins saga from Me and The Eds: The Next Generation. Plot Ilana sets down her cup and looks at Prime, asking him to tell a story of his arrival to Earth as well as some of his past on Cul-de-Tron. Prime accepts. His story opens with a yellow Tron-like motorcycle speeding down a roadway, transforming, and landing next to a robot called Edd Alert and Casimus. He announces he volunteered as a messanger and he seeks the one called Casimus. Casimus announces himself saying their previous leader is dying. Casimus explains that the "Prime" title must be earned and is signified by wearing the Jacket of Leadership (Prime's red coat). He invites him to help him and Edd Alert to help get to the command center past the Megagon. However, an army of Destructicons are blocking the Megagon. They decide to take the Airway. They are greeted by another army which the group slays through and are greeted by Casimus' academy parter, IronMason. He explains Casimus would make a great leader. Casimus explains that is the choice of the council and he is a minor substitute. Casimus is approached by his father, the AutoEd leader. He explains he is too weak to go on. He removes his red coat and hands it to Casimus, saying he is now the leader of the AutoEds and now named Casimus Prime. Donning it, Prime thanks his father. Just then, a tower falls, crushing a swarn of AutoEd soldiers. Prime must evacuate the planet if he wishes to survive. He is loaded into a CryoPod and shot off. He lands on planet Earth in the year 2009. Awake, Prime scans his surroundings and assumes a form to blend in, as well as alternating his voice and personality. He is welcomed to a neighborhood which would soon be his home. One day while leaving the candy store, an old enemy who followed Prime lands in the streets. He reveals himself as the Destructicon leader Deathatron. Edd ducks behind a fire hydrant and Prime stands. Deathatron fires his arm but Prime grabs it. He beats him down and he flees. Edd looks at his arm and sees a patch of circuits. Prime changes his apperance back to normal, dons his jacket and transforms his hat into his helmet. He explains and Edd comforts him. Feeling welcomed, Prime transforms and drives Edd home. Quotes *'Eddybee': I seek the one called Casimus. I have urgent news for him. *'Casimus': I am Casimus. *'Eddybee': Our leader is dying. *'IronMason': You would make a great leader Casimus. *'Casimus': The council will choose the next Prime, I am just a mere substitute. *'IronMason': But it's true *'Casimus': The Jacket of Leadership. What are you thinking, father? *'AutoEd leader': I am too weak. You are to the lead the AutoEds. Casimus.....Prime. *'Casimus Prime': (donning the jacket) Thank you father. I will not fail you. *'Edd': Chris, your arm. *'Casimus Prime': My name's not Chris. (sighs) My name....(reveals his true form and dons the jacket) is Casimus Prime. But please, call me Prime. Trivia *Some of the story is taken from Transformers: War for Cybertron *We learn how Edd learned Prime is an alien robot.